Everything
by xMiStReSsOfHeArTsx
Summary: [ challenge fic ] fakir gives up being a human so ahiru can be a human oncemore. ok i suck at summaries but its a one shot and pairings are ahiruxfakir


**Everything challenge fic for The Princess Tutu Duck Soup Fanfic Challenge**

**oneshot**

"How much will you give up for this girl Fakir?" The old witch looked at Fakir. Fakir looked at the sad duck. He hated it when she was sad.

"Everything."

"I see, so in exchange for this duck turning back into a girl once again, you'll turn into a duck?" the old woman asked coldy.

_Me turn into a duck? Well, i really want Ahiru to be happy. After all she's been through..._" Yes" he said almost unsurely.

"Are you sure? After this there's no refunds."

"Yes, i'm sure."

All of a sudden there was a big flash of light. Ahiru saw a blueish green aura around her as her yellow feathers slowly faded away and skin appeared. She was luckily in clothes when she transformed. She was in a white silky leotard with a short skirt with white ballet slippers and an emerald pendant on her neck. Her orange hair was put into a bun, it was actually neat, no hair sticking up or anything. She looked at her reflection in the pond. She was beautiful. She looked over to Fakir. He was a black duck. He was almost like a swan just black. Ahiru felt saddened all of a sudden. He had given up everything for her.

Fakir looked over to Ahiru,she was gorgeous. She looked much different from the clumsy aprentice class girl he knew before. Then he hesitantly looked down at himself. He sighed, but knew it was worth it.

"Have a good rest of your lives, foolish children.And, Ahiru, DO NOT LOSE THAT PENDANT!" With that the witch disappeared into a cloud of green smoke.

"Fakir? Why did you give up everything for me?" She asked him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Kwa kwa-kwa kwa" Ahiru could understand this because she had been a duck once before. (Because, you're worth it)

Ahiru grabbed Fakir and pulled him close to her and cried into him.

"Kw--" (cant breathe!)

"Fakir, i will return you to normal somehow, so we can be together some day. Maybe Mytho may know something." Ahiru ran into the small cottage that sat beside the lake. Moments later she came running out with a piece of paper, a bottle of ink, a quil pen, and an envolope . She sat down next to Fakir and began writing.

**Dear Mytho,**

**I'm very sorry to trouble you but, Fakir has turned into a duck. He gave up being a human to allow me to be one. I think the only thing that keeps me human is the pendant i wear because the witch that turned me into a girl once again said never to lose it. I really need your help trying to find out how to turn fakir back to normal. Please write soon. **

**Love,**

**Ahiru**

She sealed the letter and wrote the printed adress on it. She threw it up in the air and instantly, out of nowhere, a dove swope down and caught the envelope in its beak, flying off into the opposite direction towards whereever Mytho was.

For days Ahiru waited. The took care of Fakir's house well, making his food every morning. Every day she waited for a bird to fly by and drop the envolope in her hands. After 3 days it finaly came. She opened it quickly, ripping the envelope in half in the process. It read,

**Dear Ahiru,**

**This is horrible. But, i think i may have a solution. You say that this witch gave you a pendant? Maybe if you break the pendant in half and give the other half to Fakir, he can become human once again. That is just an idea. I hope it works. **

**From,**

**Mytho**

Ahiru read threw it thinking _that just might work_. Ahiru ran into the next room, coming back out with a chizzel. She took the necklace of slowly, still holding it so she wouldn't tranform into a duck. She sat it on the table holding it steady. She carefully, drilled the chizzel into the emerald. When it broke in half there was a bright flash of green light. She held both pieces in her hands and ran into her room. Coming out with a chain for a necklace. She hung the other half on the nakid chain. She put her half back on her neck. She ran out the door of the house and to the pond.

She saw Fakir drifting in the pond with a sad look on his face. She ran over to him. He looked up and saw her. She jumped into the water, swimming over to the swan. It all happened so fast. In a matter of seconds she had swam over to Fakir, put the pendant on his neck and a bright flash occured. Ahiru couldn't see anything that was happening, but when it was over she looked over to where the swan had been before, she didn't see a duck, she saw a younge man. She swam over to him, grabbed him and pulled him to the side of the pond.

"FAKIR!" She girl yelled. The boy was almost lifeless looking. She started crying into his shirt thinking, _i killed him!_ Then she looked up at the boys face. He slowly opened his eyes blinking them frequently from the beaming sun coming down on his face.

"What happened? Why am I a boy again?"

"I broke the pendant in half, so now you have half and so do I, as long as we're together we shouldn't turn into a duck again."

Fakir stood up looking down at Ahiru, holding his hand out towards her. She accepted it and he pulled her up. "Together forever" He whispered into her ear.

And with that the danced, the danced like there was no tomorrow.

_**And the lived happily ever after...**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ok! So how was it? It's my first princess Tutu fanfiction and it's my first challenge fic. Lanasphere, i'm really sorry if i didn't follow some of the rules of the challenge. Really I am. But hey, what can you expect from a 12 year old...Well, hope everyone liked that oneshot! Please r&r. LATAZ! KyLa


End file.
